


Blinding Ambition

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: An interaction between Det. Alice “Daisy” Tonner and Det. Basira Hussain, from early in their partnership.Ft. Daisy justifying things to herself, Basira hearing some hard truths, and gratuitous references to hunting down suspects.Writuary Day 24: Ambitious
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Blinding Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a pun do you get it i just finished s4 and i'm so emotionally distraught
> 
> sorry for any mistakes this was proofread one (1) time by me and it was very late

“Alice, what are you doing?”

She immediately slammed the boot shut. “I told you to call me Daisy.” It had been about two weeks since they had been assigned together and Basira’s . . . meddling was starting to wear on Daisy. She spun around and look her straight in the eye with all the threatening coldness she could muster. Basira didn’t back down.

“Look,” Basira started. “You’ve been sectioned for years now. I get it. You’re stuck here and you don’t care what happens to you. But I have a chance. There’s still some shot for me to move up in the force and not have to deal with this shit anymore. And I can’t do that if you continue doing shady things on the side.”

It had been a long time since someone had looked at Daisy with such a fearless expression. Directly in her eyes, like there was nothing Daisy could throw at her she wouldn’t be able to handle. It was so unexpected, Daisy softened just slightly.

“I’m not doing anything I’m not permitted to do by our superiors; I have full operational discretion. So you can fuck off and not worry about me.” Very slightly. She moved to turn toward the front of the car, but Basira caught her arm in a tight grip.

“Daisy.” Her tone was smooth and serious. A chill ran down Daisy’s spine. “Look – “

“No, you look,” she snapped. “Not a single sectioned officer has been promoted in the living memory of anyone on the force. That’s not a coincidence. None of the brass wants to loose good sectioned officers and risk contaminating clean ones. They will keep you where you are. Your options are learn to enjoy it, resign, or die. It’s time you accept that.”

Basira’s grip had loosened and Daisy wrenched her arm away.

Her partner took a shaky breath. Daisy suspected that she had just confirmed something Basira had already known. Might as well drive the nail in, she thought. “You’re not getting out of this. And the weird and creepy shit you see is only going to get weirder and creepier, so you had better learn how to deal with it. It’s hunt or be hunted. The faster you learn that, the faster you’ll be an actually useful partner.”

Basira was a good cop, so Daisy knew the last bit was a bit harsh. She couldn’t bring herself to care though, as long as it got Basira off her back for a bit. Daisy needed time to do her job and the trail was already going cold.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
